Mi delicioso Ex
by MarieElizabethCS
Summary: Con su pecaminoso Ex de regreso en el pueblo, a Bella no le quedará otra opción más que enfrentarse al tormentoso pasado que los une tanto como los divide—¿Por qué prefieres jugar conmigo, teniendo una novia y a un hijo esperándote en casa? —Le pregunté con un suspiro, mientras lo sentía hundirse en mi interior. OS


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary:**_ Con su pecaminoso Ex de regreso en el pueblo, a Bella no le quedará otra opción más que enfrentarse al tormentoso pasado que los une tanto como los divide—¿Por qué prefieres jugar conmigo, teniendo una novia y a un hijo esperándote en casa? —Le pregunté con un suspiro, mientras lo sentía hundirse en mi interior. OS

.

.

.

" _ **Our intentions always last that bit too long"**_

 **The Black Ghost.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mi delicioso Ex.**

By

 **MarieLizCS**

.

Pasado y Presente.

.

Bebí un gran trago de la amarga cerveza importada que Jasper me entregó minutos atrás, deseando poder bajar el prensado nudo que se formó en mi garganta después de escuchar _la noticia_ , o mejor dicho, la _gran noticia_ del año. Alice empezó a chillar unas octavas más arriba de lo que un humano promedio podría proferir, contenta hasta los huesos por las _buenas_ nuevas en su familia.

—Edward va a convertirme en tía muy pronto ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Yo, una tía, demonios! —Forcé una sonrisa en los labios, que siendo sincera, apenas trascendió a una mueca imprecisa. Y horrible. Escondí mi falta dando otro sorbo a la cerveza helada.

—Alice eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti. —Respondí con calma, esmerándome lo suficiente, pero tampoco exagerando en mi reacción, no queriendo sonar como una hipócrita. Alice no le bajó al entusiasmo por un buen rato, al contrario, se emocionó de sobre manera al detallarme los planes que tenía para cuando su sobrino/sobrina, naciera.

Asentí a cada comentario autómata, sonreí cada tanto y negaba en otras pocas siguiéndole la corriente, pero en realidad, me encontraba bastante perdida entre pensamientos. Habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que Edward terminó conmigo, un día antes de regresar a la universidad de Oxford, en Inglaterra, donde residía por esos años de formación. Recuerdo que ese día en especial, lo noté sombrío, callado e incluso mal humorado cuando me fue a visitar a casa de mis padres. No parecía él mismo en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, jamás sospeché lo que se traía en la cabeza.

— _Conocí a alguien más._ —Fue lo único que se dignó a contestar, cuando le pedí explicaciones de su decisión. Yo simplemente me quedé allí de pie en mi porche, completamente paralizada, consumida por el dolor y la decepción; mientras contenía el aliento para no sollozar delante de él. Requirió de toda mi fuerza, no hacerlo. El hombre que más amé en toda mi vida, me estaba dejando por otra, por una mujer mejor, más digna de él; alguien que de seguro no desentonaría a su lado. Punzada, punzada, punzada.

— _Entiendo. Está bien._ — Murmuré acongojada, esperando que no se me notara tanto sufrimiento en la voz, — _Que tengas un buen viaje, Edward._ —Alcancé a decir, antes de dar media vuelta hacia mi casa, y al fin romper en llanto en la cocina. Ese día, mi corazón estalló en millones de trizas. Aun hoy, me costaba no decaer por el recuerdo.

—Encontré estos trajecitos online, pero no se cual escoger, el rosa me parece demasiado claro… ¡Uh, ya sé! Mejor el lila oscuro ¿Ves?—Alice me mostró en su móvil, un pequeño vestido de tiras muy lindo, pero muy exagerado para vestir a un recién nacido. Tenía un tul esponjoso y rocas brillantes en la cintura.

Mordí fuerte—¿Por qué no buscas algo más holgado? A los bebés les fastidia ese tipo de tela, sobre todo a esa edad. —Sugerí, devolviéndole el móvil.

Alice hizo una mueca con los labios, en puro desacuerdo.

—Eres una aguafiestas, Swan. ¡Es mi primer sobrino del que hablamos! Tengo que inculcarle el mejor de los gustos desde el comienzo—Farfulló mirándome mal. Negué con la cabeza dejando pasar su berrinche esta vez, además, no tenía ninguna intención de profundizar en el tema: _bebé en camino_ del jodido Edward, que me dejó por otra.

Cielos.

Reprendí el pensamiento violento, sabiendo que estaba fuera de lugar. Él había seguido con su vida, tenía una prometida llamada Irina—a quién trajo desde Londres— una casa hermosa en Seattle y al parecer, muy pronto, un hermoso bebé mimado. Lo había aceptado de esa forma desde que Alice me lo dijo, era lo que era; y para nada debía estar pensando de esa forma inmadura y obcecada. El pasado, pasado era.

El viento frío sacudió la carpa blanca bajo la que estábamos reunidos esta noche de febrero, celebrando el aniversario número veinte de los señores Cullen. Era un pequeño festejo familiar al que fui invitada por Esme, la dulce madre de mi mejor amiga, Emmett y Edward, que hoy más que nunca, parecía rendida de amor por su atractivo esposo, Carlisle. Sonreí al verla susurrar algo en el oído de él, que luego sonrió alzando coquetamente las cejas, dándole una afirmación instantánea. Lucían como niños otra vez, compartiendo confidencias, pero más profundas.

Jasper y Emmett regresaron con media bandeja de camarones consigo, media crema de especias y media taza de salsa agridulce; se sentaron en el mueble junto a nosotras.

—Casi no llega nada ¿Eh? —Codeé a Emm para que me mirara—Glotón.

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—Es el hotel de mami, no me juzgues por aprovecharme de su comida. —Rodé los ojos, alcanzando uno—Pasado mañana regreso a Nueva York, así que debo disfrutar todo lo que pueda. —Agregó con un mohín infantil.

—¿Estás diciendo que Rose cocina mal? —Pregunto Alice, deslizando el dedo sobre la pantalla del móvil, viendo algo muy concentrada—Hermano querido, eso jamás se dice, menos enfrente de nosotras.

—No dije eso, Alice. —Se defendió molesto y masticando los camarones.

—Bella también lo escuchó y Jazz. —Negó—Sino quieres que le diga a Rose, tienes que comprarme esos Jimmy Choo que te enseñé en la mañana.

Emmett gruñó, —Ni creas enana. Esas artimañas funcionan con Edward, no conmigo. —Se rió fuerte, —A Rose no le importa de todas formas.

—Estas advertido. —Insistió Alice, mirándolo de soslayo. Ella no conocía la palabra perder, menos si se trataba de unos Jimmy Choo gratis.

—¿Riley ya se fue a España? —Jazz me preguntó, obviando al enfrentamiento entre su novia y cuñado dándose lugar entre nosotros.

—Sí, ayer en la tarde. Tenía que hacer ajustes en la empresa y no quería dejar todo el trabajo en manos de Victoria. —Respondí, dándole otro mordisco al marisco.

—Qué mal no haberlo podido ver antes de que se marchara—Lamentó, dándome una sonrisa rígida de pena—Y lo de ustedes…

Me sonrojé, abriendo un poco la boca. _Alice_. Siseé por dentro, todo lo tienes que compartir con tu esposo, mala amiga—Oh, umm. Decidimos que lo mejor era quedar como amigos—Musité, avergonzada de que conociera el amorío que tuve con Riley, mi antiguo compañero de universidad—La distancia es demasiado dañina en una relación.

—Ya veo. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes con esa ruptura? —La mirada azulada de Jazz, cambió a una más seria, más profesional.

Oh—oh.

—Bien. —Respondí tranquila.

—¿Si? —Volvió a inquirir, entre cerrando los ojos sobre los míos.

—Sí. —Confirmé, removiéndome en el asiento mullido. Le temía un poco cuando empezaba a psicoanalizarme, podía leer fácilmente dentro de mí y eso me incomodaba.

Alice empezó a contar una historia de su trabajo en Port Angels, dónde era administradora de dos Boutique francesas de alta costura, así que toda la atención se filtró en ella por un buen par de horas. Nos reímos un montón escuchándola hablar sobre las chicas lunáticas que se peleaban por los atuendos de colección cada final de temporada. Comimos otra tanda de mariscos junto con una docena de cervezas, que Emmett nos trajo cada cierto tiempo desde la nevera y nos pusimos al día con todo lo que estábamos haciendo. Jazz seguía laborando en el consultorio número de doce del hospital de Forks, ejerciendo de psicólogo. Emmett estaba a punto de iniciar su propia firma de abogados en la gran manzana; mientras que Rose firmó contrato recientemente con una empresa latina, para cambiar la imagen corporativa que tenían desde hacían años—motivo por el que no logró venir—. Alice seguía en las Boutique y por mi parte, continuaba al frente de la empresa familiar, a las afueras del pueblo.

—¿Dónde están mamá y papá? —Cuestionó Emm de repente, buscándolos con la mirada por todo el patio.

—Deben estar arriba festejando solos—Alice dijo sonriendo.

—¡Alice! —Gritamos Emm y yo. No quería tener esa imagen de la dulce Esme y del adorable Carlisle en mi mente. _Jamás._ Sería tan malo como pensar que Charlie y Reneé todavía… ¡Ugh!

—Bien, bien. Me callo la boca. —Concedió maliciosa, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Jazz—Es tarde, vayamos arriba a dormir. —Asentimos y nos colocamos de pie también.

Recogimos las latas descartadas de cerveza, las bandejas sucias y las dejamos en el mesón marmolado de la cocina. Los chicos cargaron los muebles y los metieron bajo el pequeño techado del patio para que no se mojaran. El cielo estaba encapotado, nuboso y la brisa congelada del océano no prometía buen tiempo por mucho más. De seguro iba a llover en algún momento de la madrugada.

—¿Recuerdas dónde queda la habitación de invitados? —Alice se adentró por las escaleras, y me señaló el final del pasillo, hacia a la izquierda. Asentí —Es esa. Emmett va a dormir en lo de Edward porque su habitación tiene goteras en el techo.

—Gracias, Alice. —le sonreí antes de partir hacia la habitación indicada.

—Más tarde hablamos sobre Riley, duerme bien. —Giré la cabeza para contestarle que ya le había dicho todo al respecto, pero ella ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Suspiré. Alice no se las tragaba todas, tenía el —molesto—don de ver más allá de lo superficial; casi tan bueno como el de Jazz. Ya podía verla arrinconándome en su cuarto, exigiéndome que le contara la _verdad_ sobre Riley, hasta el más escabroso detalle de nuestra despedida. Iba a ser malo si conseguía sonsacarme la verdad.

Ingresé a la habitación cabizbaja, activé el interruptor de la luz y cerré la puerta despacio. Quizás podría escaparme del interrogatorio, si me levantaba temprano, antes del amanecer… aunque solo fuera una solución temporal, me daría tiempo para inventarme algo creíble.

Con un suspiro, levanté la vista. Me impresionó notar como la cama sencilla que solía utilizar—desde que Alice y Jazz se casaron—, había sido reemplazada por una _masiva_ cama con dosel, tallada con diseños que convergían en los gruesos postes formando una especie de hermosa flor que no pude identificar a simple vista. Me rasqué la nuca, a la vez que me acercaba a ella. La colcha que la cubría era oscura y satinada, maravillosamente suave al tacto bajo mis dedos. Cerré los ojos y casi ronroneé por la sensación exquisita contra mi piel, fácilmente podría ser la cosa más suave que alguna vez haya tocado en mis veinte seis años de vida. Me mordí el labio inferior, de pronto temiendo arrugarla con mi mala forma de dormir.

Me retiré las baletas dejándolas al pie de la cama y descalza fui hasta el baño adjunto, para lavarme la cara y los dientes. Desde hacían varios años, aprendí a mantener un pequeño kit de limpieza personal en casa de Alice; ya que eran muchas la veces que me quedaba a dormir —Por petición de ella—, alrededor de cinco veces por mes o más, cuando llegaban las vacaciones de verano. Claro estaba, siempre y cuando mi ex no anduviera por el pueblo. Evitaba acercarme cuando Edward venía de visita con Irina; los dos estábamos en buenos términos ahora, sin embargo, nunca dejaba de ser incómodo ver como tu _ex_ , traía a su nueva _novia_ , para pasar un buen rato en _familia._ Umm, definitivamente no era buena idea eso.

Alice, Jazz y yo seguíamos manteniendo una relación estrecha, a pesar de tener los tres una exigente vida laboral. Nos las arreglábamos para reunirnos, aunque fuera de vez en cuando. Emmett y Rose venían bastante poco, en fechas especiales, al igual que Edward.

Me coloqué una camiseta ancha y vieja de los Beatles, raída por los años, pero más cómoda que cualquier otro pijama en el mundo.

Apagué las luces, corrí hacia la cama y salté en ella de forma graciosa por lo alta que era. No perdí tiempo al escurrirme entre las exquisitas sabanas del espectacular satín. _Vaya._ Se sentía más cálidas de lo que esperaba, pensé acostándome de medio lado. Cerré los ojos, queriendo rendirme al vacío antes de que mi mente se volcara en brumas oscuras y dolorosas, que no me apetecían vislumbrar, todavía. Quería llegar a casa primero, encerrarme en mi habitación y después, sí desbordarme en mi eterna miseria.

Cogí aire por la boca. Esperaba al menos estar sola cuando la bomba estallase, cuando nadie alrededor pudiese entre ver lo destruida que en realidad estaba por dentro.

.

 **O00O00O00O00O**

 **.**

El basto frío sobre mi piel provocó que me removiera inquieta en la cama, buscando cubrirme con calor. Gruñí jalando las tiernas sabanas hasta mi pecho, para así resguardarme del implacable clima nocturno de Forks, que parecía más agresivo que otras noches. La textura de la sabana contra mi piel, se sintió un poco rara, diferente a lo que recordaba, sin embargo, no menos bienvenida. Suspiré de alivio cuando entré en calor de nuevo y me giré buscando el confort perdido.

Pero solo unos cuantos minutos después, la frialdad volvió a recorrerme entera.

Fruncí el ceño, molesta por la sensación que erizaba los bellos de mi cuerpo al límite. A tientas volví a buscar las sabanas que al parecer no deseaban abrigarme, sabiendo que probablemente estarían enrolladas a mis pies debido a mi horrible manera de moverme durante el sueño. Moví mis pies para ver si estaba cerca, pero entonces tropecé con algo en el camino, algo cálido que me impidió seguir. Abrí los ojos de inmediato para ver de qué se trataba, torpemente mis ojos se acoplaron a la oscuridad, parpadeando seguidamente.

No entendí bien que pasaba o si de hecho me encontraba viendo algo irreal. O si de verdad estaba viendo los orbes verdes de mi ex, mirándome intensamente, justo encima de mí.

—¿Edward? —Inquirí con la voz rasposa e incrédula.

Él sonrió una pizca, aunque no podía asegurarlo al cien por ciento, debido a la oscuridad que nos aislaba. Respiré profundo el olor que empezaba a desprenderse de él, una especie de gloriosa conjunción entre alguna colonia masculina y el suave tinte de menta, hermosamente equilibrado. Umm. Alcé la mano, y con extremo cuidado le toqué la mejilla derecha, temiendo disolver su presencia. Edward cerró los ojos ante mi tacto, y jadeó botando un grave suspiro entre los labios. Sentí que algo comprimirse en el estómago.

—Al fin… —Susurró, luego de abrir los ojos de nuevo, clavándolos en los míos. —¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando por eso? —Inquirió con esa voz aterciopelada, que me debilitaba y me hacía retorcer por dentro.

—Tú realmente no estás aquí—Declaré, bajando la mano y dejándola inerte juntó a mí, en la gélida cama. Estaba convencida que se trataba de alguna clase de alucinación o sueño despiadado, porque esto no podría estar sucediendo, ni en esta vida ni la otra. Sería absurdo, si quiera considerarlo posible.

Edward ladeó el rostro, alzando una ceja poblada y cobriza; un gesto de contrariedad que conocía muy bien.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Bajó el rostro con lentitud, hacía el mío. Alucinación, espejismo o sueño, lo que fuera, no pude evitar que el corazón se me estancara en la garganta, a punta de contracciones descontroladas. Me mordí el labio al punto del dolor, sintiéndolo arrastrase por mi cuello, tan gentilmente como lo haría una mota de algodón. Apreté las piernas, queriendo consolar la premura que empezó a desatarse allí como consecuencia de esta magnífica ilusión—Estoy aquí, junto a ti, besándote como tantas veces anhelé poder hacerlo. —Deslizó los labios más arriba, barriendo con cada terminación sensible.

—Es que tú, _oh_ —Gemí, sus labios llegaron a _esa_ zona ultra palpitante tras mi oído, haciéndome perder un poco la respiración.—Tú tienes novia, vives con ella en Seattle… y Alice me contó que umm…—Subí las manos hasta su cabello de hebras sedosas y jalé de el para que se detuviera, estaba perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Y acalorándome más de la cuenta.

La lengua, húmeda y rasposa, salió a delinear el lóbulo de mi oreja con poderosa calma. Cerré los ojos y gemí fuerte, desgarrada por la irreal caricia que me propinó.

—Estas equivocada Bella—Susurró, besándome esta vez en la mejilla—Irina y yo hace meses que no…—Hice una mueca dolorosa, en cuanto mencionó el nombre de ella, con el sonido de su voz. Se sintió catastrófico. Fatalista, escuchar el nombre de _ella_ , de su propia boca.

Coloqué mi mano en su boca, y junto al agarre que aún tenía de su cabello, lo alejé lo suficiente de mí, como para respirar aire limpio libre de su intoxicante aroma. Abrí los ojos, y me lo pensé dos, tres y cuatro veces antes de responderle. Con cada partícula de mi cuerpo hallándose inestable, sobretodo neuronas y alveolos*, me fue sumamente difícil volver a analizar con claridad.

—Ya basta, es hora de que te vayas—Susurré agitada, alejando las manos y mi cuerpo de él—Seas lo que tú seas, quiero que me dejes en paz.

 _Quiero despertar, ahora._ Rogué para mis adentros; mi mente se la estaba jugando a otro nivel con toda esta puesta en escena, una más cruel que la habitual. Sentí que se movió más abajo, sin tocarme, pero todavía presente en el ambiente. Chasqueé la lengua.

—Ya te dije que me dejes en paz. ¡Demonios! ¡Ya! Despierta Bella, despierta, despierta…

Me revolví sobre la cama desesperada por volver a la realidad, pero con el movimiento impetuoso de mis extremidades, solo conseguí gemir luego de frotar accidentalmente mi centro. Me quejé arqueándome tensionada, al límite de mis posibilidades, jodidamente caliente. Mierda.

—Bella…—Suspiró Edward, con voz mortificada, quizás por verme en ese estado deplorable de excitación—Déjame al menos aliviarte cariño—Agregó en tono ronco y profundo, logrando llamar mi atención.

Él no esperó respuesta de mi parte y de un tirón, hizo desaparecer mis bragas en la penumbra. Lo escuché sisear mi nombre, bajo, estrangulado por algún motivo.

—Estás malditamente empapada, Bella. —Farfulló sin consideración alguna, con su aliento golpeando cerca de mi centro. Jadeé. Por instinto elevé las caderas en su dirección, saliéndome por completo de mi razonamiento, solo con la ida de que me tocara bailando en mi cabeza. Es decir, sabía que estaba mal, que era retorcido y que me estaba volviendo loca por aceptar algo así, pero no lo podía evitar. Quería que me ayudara, aunque se tratase de una mera configuración de mi imaginación.

Bajé la mirada buscándolo con la vista, solo para sonrojarme profusamente al encontrarlo entre mis piernas, viendo el vértice de ellas, con cara de fascinación.

—Edward. —Llamé, con la respiración pesada, ahogada de calor crepitante, pero sin saber exactamente qué decirle.

Orbes esmeraldas impactaron con mis café en un siéntanme, con la fuerza de una bola demoledora. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

En un sexy gesto, sacó la lengua y se lamió el labio inferior—Quiero que dobles las rodillas y que te abras por completo para mí. —Demandó, volviendo a mirar esa zona sensible e íntima. Hice lo que me pidió, estirándome hasta lo imposible, permitiéndole ver más —Cielo santo, Bella. Estás tan inflamada…

Me mordí el labio, conteniendo otro gemido traidor. Los senos se me endurecieron y mis pezones se volvieron puntiagudos bajo la camiseta.

Entonces cuando pensé que se iba a quedar mirando por siempre, noté el rozar leve y pecaminoso de un dedo, sobre mi henchido clítoris, lentamente, de arriba abajo, enviando escalofríos por toda mi médula. —Más. —Rogué con un gemido lastimoso.

Escuché como la respiración de él, empezaba agitarse. —Sigues siendo tan sensible a mis caricias, incluso más de lo que recuerdo.

Agregó dos dedos más, frotando de manera circular, constante y medianamente rápido. —Sí, umm. —Me forcé a abrir más las piernas, para sentir más de eso, más de su piel, necesitaba más. El corazón me tronó en los oídos, junto con los jadeos y palabras entrecortadas —Y sin sentido— que salían despedidas desde mi boca.

—Ya me empapaste por completo la mano, joder, como quisiera… estar dentro de esa humedad. Enterrarme en ella… —Aumento la presión de sus dedos y yo salté a seguirle el ritmo con las caderas también en círculos. Apreté las manos en mi cabello, jadeando enloquecida de placer.

Deseé poder recordar esto cuando despertara, carajo, sería tan feliz con solo rememorar estos momentos, aunque fueran ficticios. Era mejor esto, que la absoluta nada—Edward, ¿Por qué no estas aquí? —Pregunté al aire, sin aminorar el movimiento sucesivo, que poco a poco me estaba empujando a la cumbre del éxtasis.

Sólo él podía tocar esa fibra maravillosa, ni Laurent, mucho menos Riley pudieron alcanzarme realmente. No como Edward. No como mi primer amor. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me rompiste el corazón? ¿Por qué nunca fui suficiente?

—Cariño estoy aquí, volví por ti, mi hermosa Bella. —Susurró, antes de introducir dos dedos en mi interior. Me arqueé, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño ante la maravillosa intrusión. —Lo que sientes te lo estoy provocando yo, nadie más.

—No…

—¡Sí! —Bombeó con énfasis, más rápido y cada vez más adentro de mi cuerpo—Tu coño está aprisionando mis dedos, mi carne; entiende que soy yo ¡Estas despierta, cariño! —Gritó haciendo que lo viera, justo cuando los estremecimientos tomaron mi vientre bajo, contorsionándolo en una bola hirviente de fuego líquido, vi su rostro, es decir por primera vez lo vi. La mandíbula apretada, sus labios entre abiertos, así como su nariz dilatada y los ojos fundidos en los míos, excitados, brillantes y… reales.

Oh, mi Dios…

—¡Edward! —Chillé doblándome cuando la bola en mi vientre estalló, desbaratándome desde los cimientos y lanzándome fuera de este mundo por lo que fueron varios segundos de agonía sublime, en los que me desconecté de cualquier cosa racional. Perdí el hilo del tiempo, arrasada por la prominente ola del orgasmo que me azotó sin piedad.

Momentos —incalculables— después, al descender de mi rabiosa cúspide, me encontré a mí misma jadeando por aire, con los miembros colapsados sobre el mullido colchón, al tiempo que una sensación cálida recorría mi centro maniatado. Me lamí los labios resecos y enfoqué los ojos en la masa cobriza estacionada entre mis piernas. Tenía la zona híper sensible, pero aun así, percibí como su lengua lamía cada espacio disponible, casi que sorbiendo de mí. Se sentía fenomenal la rugosidad sobre mi piel delicada, pero por muy bueno que se sintiera, no podía dejarlo continuar.

—Edward, detente.

Él levantó la cabeza al fin, dejándome ver sus labios brillosos por mis jugos. Me sonrojé e intenté apartar la mirada de la vergüenza, no solo porque estuviese probándome en su boca, sino porque pensé que todo este tiempo, él era un ente de mis pensamientos.

Estuve. Siendo. Una. Loca.

Edward escaló hasta posicionarse encima de mí y apoyándose con las rodillas y brazos, cernió las esmeraldas intensas a centímetros de mi rostro.

—Estoy aquí, Bella.

Asentí, corta de palabras, no queriendo quedar más en ridículo.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —Preguntó rozando su nariz y la mía, con la que describiría, era extrema dulzura.

—Sí. —Respondí esta vez sin vacilar.

—¿Por qué? —Indagó con voz pequeña, como si en realidad no quisiese hacer la pregunta en primer lugar.

—Porque me hiciste hacer algo imperdonable. —Comencé, cogiendo aire por la boca. Edward se desvió hasta allí, frunciendo el ceño—Tienes una novia que te está esperando, tal vez embarazada, mientras que estás jugando conmigo.

Como un relámpago, volvió la mirada a la mía.

—Yo no tengo novia, mucho menos una embarazada ¡Y demonios! Tampoco estoy aquí para jugar contigo. —Aseguró, haciendo que se me abriera un poco la boca por la impresión—Bella, eres mi maldita sentencia de muerte. —Me hizo saber en un gruñido, mirándome de nueva cuenta a los labios.

—P-pero pero Alice me dijo que tú ibas a tener un bebé, pronto. —Lo acusé y Edward se jodidamente sonrojó como un tomate maduro, produciendo un evento en cadena desde mis ojos, hasta mi corazón, en un traidor eclipse de amor renovado. Se veía tan adorable que me encandiló hasta lo insano.

—Alice…—Siseó primeramente, incómodo—E-es que yo le prometí, emm, yo le prometí que tú y yo, ¡Mierda! Esto suena tan idiota ahora. —De haber podido, estaba segura que él habría salido corriendo de la habitación en ese momento—Le prometí que muy _pronto_ te iba a recuperar y que por ende, ibas a tener mis hijos. Algún día. —Terminó, escuchándose culpable y más avergonzado que nunca. —Pero no es como si tú… oh, mierda.

Parpadeé, digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar saliendo de esos labios brillantes. Veamos, Alice era una traidora de elite, por no decirle un nombre más apropiado por el engaño horrible en el que me hizo caer. Me hizo ver como una estúpida. No había novia. Ni _supuesto_ bebé. No novia, no bebé. ¿Qué demonios pensaba Alice al decirme todo eso?

—Tenemos mucho que hablar. —Respondí, comenzando a virtualizar la realidad. Edward asintió, pendiente de mi reacción, como si de repente temiera una explosión gigante—Es decir, tú y yo tenemos que aclarar mucho. —Recalqué, alcanzando su cabellera y enterrando los dedos en ella; él cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de alivio—Ha sucedido mucho desde que me dejaste.

—Lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. —Susurró entre mis dedos—Fui un estúpido en ese tiempo, porque yo…

—Pero ahora no Edward. — _Ni en los próximos días_ , quise agregar al final. No quería arruinar el resto de la noche. Además, había cosas que simplemente no debería volverse a nombrar y nuestra ruptura era una de ellas.

—¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó con un mohín en los labios, similar al que Alice hacía cuando Jazz no la quería acompañar de compras.

Suspiré acercando más nuestros rostros, respiré el aliento de Edward como si se tratara del último—Tenemos poco tiempo, Edward y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo. —Ronroneé sobre sus labios antes de que él mismo acortara la distancia y nos fundiera en un beso presuroso, necesitado. Suspiré temblando de gozo por el delicioso impacto, había pasado tantos años, tantas noches sin probar los labios de Edward que me parecía surrealista sentirlo de nuevo así, saboreándolo. Succioné su labio inferior, acogiendo su rostro entre las manos, lamiendo y mordiéndolo sucesivamente, mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Sus manos volaron a mis piernas desnudas, agarrándolas con fuerza para a continuación envolverlas en su cadera.

—Edward…—Gemí al sentirlo presionar en mi centro, duro y erguido pero todavía dentro de sus pantalones. Eso me enloqueció por completo—Te necesito adentro, por favor. Quítalo, quítalo. —Lloriqueé incómoda por la tela de jean que se interponía entre nuestras pieles.

Edward introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad, asaltándola a consciencia, en cada rincón sin falta. Apenas logré seguirle el ritmo, imitando las acometidas, pero era bastante complicado igualarlo. Siempre fue muy bueno besando, incluso desde la secundaria ya era un maestro en la materia.

Socavó profundo una vez más en mi boca, lamiendo mi lengua y entrelazándola después.

—¿Por qué estás tan impaciente, Bella? — _Porque quiero saciar el deseo, antes de que amanezca._ Me contorsioné contra él, levantando más las caderas, provocando que un sonido estrangulado brotara de su pecho ancho. —Mierda.

No respondí a su pregunta anterior, en su lugar alcancé el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, y luché hasta sacarlo de su puesto. Edward empezó a besarme toda la cara, llenándome de besos mariposa, y con sus manos a apretarme las caderas, friccionándome duro contra su polla. Casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva, alterada por la ferviente corriente que me atravesó producto de ese condenado vaivén que hizo. Me enloqueció la forma ondular en la que arremetía, machacando mi centro cada pocos intervalos a un ritmo despiadado.

Jadeé.

—Bella…—Se quejó y yo lo besé, capturando sus labios entre los míos, llenándolo del afecto que se anidaba todavía en mi alma. —Escucha—Siguió entre besos, sonando sofocado—Quiero que sepas… ¡Cristo del cielo! —Gritó en mi oído de repente, cuando por fin logré librarlo de su prisión, bajándole apropiadamente sus pantalones. Lo sostenía ahora sin mediar conjeturas, él era tal y como lo recordaba; grueso, cálido, terso y preparado. Me lamí los labios, desviando la mirada a su falo capturado dolorosamente excitado, derramando líquido desde su glande. Apreté el agarre para comprobar de nuevo su dureza y Edward respingó emitiendo un rugido bajo, resonante.

Me mojé más, sabiendo que en poco lo tendría estirándome dentro.

—Espera…—Me pidió, tratándose de incorporar para alejarse. Lloriqueé en respuesta; me encontraba más necesitada que nunca, trémula de calor, ansiosa por tenerlo de nuevo, y él sólo quería alargar más el sufrimiento que me consumía.

Me las arreglé para mantenerlo en su lugar, abrazándolo de la cintura, para poderlo guiar a mi interior. Su glande golpeó mi clítoris por accidente y ambos siseamos una severa maldición.

—Lento, Bella. —Rogó enterrando la cara en la curva de mi cuello. —Quiero disfrutarte poco a poco.

—¡No! —Lo que yo anhelaba era que me follara, rápido, duro, sin idioteces lentas y melosas y confusas que me destruyeran más tarde. Edward siseó, esta vez inconforme conmigo, más eso me importó poco. Obstinada a obtener alivio, intenté de nuevo acercarlo a mi entrada, sin embargo Edward me sorprendió al levantarme da la cama, y poniéndome sobre su regazo, dejando su polla erguida entre los dos.

En seguida me removí, acercándonos todo lo humanamente posible, frotándome en su dureza y humedeciéndolo con mi excitación.

—Esto es la puta gloria—Coloqué las manos en sus hombros, decidida a empalarme en él, lo antes posible. Cogí su falo y lo alineé con mi entrada goteante, y me dejé caer sobre su verga.

—Maldición, ¡Maldición!

—¡Edward! —Grazné, sintiéndome deslizar sobre su verga con dificultad. Cielo santo, había olvidado como se sentía su piel dentro de mí… era una maravilla indescriptible como me estiraba al límite.

Edward me aprisionó de las caderas, casi dolorosamente y me hizo subir un poco sobre él—Cuidado… e-eres, sigues siendo apretada…

Bramó cerrando los ojos, conteniendo el aliento. Aproveché y besé sus labios con ardor apremiante, de alguna forma necesitando un contacto más descarnado.

—Bella, Bella…—Murmuró en tanto me deslizaba poco a poco hacia abajo, acunándolo en mi ser palpitante. Se me escapó el aire de los pulmones, sintiéndolo estirar y estirar más, cada vez más a su rígido paso, amoldándome a su cuerpo.

Deje caer mi frente en la suya, complacida con tanta perfección junta. Edward dentro de mí y tan cerca, que podía escuchar incluso los pequeños gemidos ahogados en su garganta era una experiencia gloriosa.

Boté un suspiro en sus labios, cuando por fin lo introduje completamente hasta la base. Levanté una mano y con ella acaricié el cabello de su nuca, provocando que abriera sus orbes de nuevo para mí. Los dos teníamos la respiración irregular, y temblábamos como hojas quebradizas por el contacto del otro. Edward subió mi camiseta enrollada en mi cintura, y me obligó a separarme un poco de él para poder sacármela por la cabeza.

Siseó, viendo mis senos puntiagudos, de placer—¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? —Me mordí el labio, y empecé a moverme encima de él, agarrando velocidad a cada segundo, subiendo y bajando por su largo falo, una y otra vez, torturándonos —Esto no va a durar mucho si sigues así—Resopló, sobando mis pezones con cada sacudida que daba al saltar sobre él. Todo era distorsión para mí en ese momento, el calor me abrumó y los escalofríos recorriéndome se magnificaron con cada roce, con cada beso robado, con cada suspiro, gemido y quejido que nacía en mis labios y morían en los suyos. Sólo quería llegar, tomar algo de ese precioso paraíso y guardarlo por siempre en mi corazón.

Las acometidas subieron de nivel cuando Edward movió sus caderas de manera circular, golpeando una zona dentro de mí, que me hizo rebotar alterada.

—Estoy, yo umm—El sonido de nuestras pieles golpeando y el líquido de nuestros cuerpos resonando en cada envite jamás podría olvidarlo. —Cerca, cerca. —Musité atropellada de tanto placer.

La bola de masa caliente en mi vientre, empezó a desquebrajarse con el peso de nuestras acciones. —Puedo sentirlo, cariño—Jadeó apretándome los senos y luego llevándoselos a la boca—Córrete, quiero que explotes en mis brazos. Hazme sentirte.

Gemí y chillé cerrando los ojos, aprisionándolo en mi interior con una fuerza asombrosa. Todo se rompió en un segundo y la devastadora sensación me encontró desprevenida, arañando mis entrañas sin piedad. Me retorcí, convulsioné y lloré sintiendo que el profundo placer atravesándome toda zona sensitiva de mi cuerpo, nunca iba acabar, porque parecía seguir y seguir creciendo a gran velocidad.

—¡Oh! —El placer culposo me hizo cegar por un segundo, atrayendo pensamientos escondidos en mi psiquis. _Te amo, Edward… tanto que duele._

Sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward, acogiéndome y aplastándome contra su pecho duro, también atrapado en su propio nirvana, viniéndose en chorros ardientes—¡Bella!

Podría haber muerto, justo allí, a causa de la inmensa satisfacción.

Me aferré a su cuerpo con las uñas, jadeando mientras por fin descendía de a poco a la normalidad, devuelta al calor rezumante de Edward que para bien o para mal, me dio la bienvenida. Él temblaba en escalofríos, con la cara enterrada entre mis pechos y sudando copiosamente como yo, exhausto. De haberme sentido con algo de fuerza, le habría acariciado el cabello dulcemente, hasta que se apaciguara ese tornado vicioso del que era preso. Sin embargo mis brazos estaban entumecidos entorno a él como para complacer las ansias de acariciarlo.

—Increíble—Susurró sin levantar el rostro todavía, por lo que su aliento golpeteó en mis pezones sensibilizados. Me removí inquieta y él gimió entrecortado por mi culpa. Me mordí el labio. Todo su cabello húmedo de sudor, se le pegaba en la frente.

—Sí. —Respondí con un bostezo genuino de agotamiento, los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar, en contra de mi voluntad.

—Te amo, Bella—Fruncí el ceño, más no creí que aquello fuera posible, no cuando me dañó tanto aquella vez.

Me rendí al cabo de los segundos, aplastada por el sueño y el regocijo de saberme una vez más, entre los brazos de Edward Cullen.

.

 **O00O00O00O00O**

 **.**

Contemplé el respirar acompasado de Edward, mientras él dormía plácidamente entre las sabanas oscuras y arrugadas. En algún punto de la madrugada —Posiblemente cuando perdí el conocimiento— se había retirado la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros, quedándose plenamente desnudo.

Se veía… glorioso.

Los músculos de su abdomen, implacables y majestuosos como cada trozo de su cuerpo, se asomaban a la vista gracias a la resbaladiza seda. Verlo así, tan sublime y desprotegido, casi arrancó un suspiro enamorado desde mi pecho.

Caminé hasta quedar a su lado y así poder beber de su imagen, grabarme en la retina la pasividad de su rostro angulado, las cejas pobladas relajadas y el cabello cobrizo alborotado por la faena. Quería recordarlo de esta forma preciosa: Perfecto, hermoso y angelical. Era mucho mejor rememorar esta escena, que la mirada fría adherida en mi mente en los últimos cuatro años.

Estiré la mano para tocarlo una última vez antes de marcharme, pero cuando estaba por llegar a él, me arrepentí de hacerlo. Apreté los labios y di dos pasos hacia atrás, considerando mejor solo irme de una puñetera vez, antes de cometer un terrible error.

Cogí aire, pero el olor de los dos pululando en el ambiente, todavía fuerte en el ambiente, consiguió hacerme tragar duro, dolorosamente duro. Mierda, debía irme; no quería empezar a llorar todavía.

—No…

 _No me vas a destrozar dos veces, Edward._ Decidí al desprenderme del hechizo cautivante de su cuerpo, y encaminarme a la puerta, dando pasos incontinuos.

—Esta vez, no lo harás. —Murmuré antes de salir.

.

 **O00O00O00O00O**

 **.**

 **Hola lindas :) gracias por leer jejjejejeje.**

 **Antes que nada, "Mi delicioso Ex" tendrá segunda parte, como ven no va a ser muy extensa… sin embargo en el siguiente capítulo se van aclarar todas las dudas pertinentes.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? La idea salió de la nada y quise poner en pausa mi otro proyecto para poder subir este pequeño.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla.**

 **Me demoré en subirla porque el Maratón de Twilight me agarró fuera de base :3**

 **Muaxxx.**

 **Att: MarieLizCS**


End file.
